fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 205
Beacon of Rebellion is the 205th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 30th episode of the 2014 series. While Fiore is suffering from very strange weather, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, and Happy take a job request to help with an investigation to see if the abnormal weather is caused by changes in celestial bodies. They discover that the job request is fake, created by some Celestial Spirits in order to lure Lucy. Summary Due to Fiore's sudden drastic changes in weather, a lot of people start to send job requests to Mages guilds for help with the weather. There have been so many requests that Mirajane Strauss, Kinana, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy are the only people left at Fairy Tail. Among the Mages who have gone on these jobs are Gray and Juvia, who cool down a town suffering from heat waves; Erza, who is helping with repairs for damages caused by weather; and Wendy together with Carla, who moves a ship that can't move due to lack of wind. There don't seem to be any jobs left for Natsu and Lucy, but Mirajane has saved a job suited for the latter in a village called Seabellus. The goal of this job is to help investigate whether or not the strange weather is related to Celestial Spirits somehow. Arriving at their destination, the Mages wonder if it really is Seabellus, seeing as there doesn't seem to be a village anywhere. They don't have much time to ponder this as a giant sea slug comes out of the water and starts attacking them. Lucy attempts to summon Aquarius, but strangely, nothing happens. Natsu tries hitting the sea slug with his Magic, but unfortunately gets swallowed by the slug. Lucy tries to summon another spirit, but none of her golden keys work. Natsu gets out of the slug, and defeats it by using Fire Dragon's Roar into its mouth, which blows it away. Back at Fairy Tail, the Mages who have returned from their jobs talk about how strange Natsu and Lucy's job is. Erza says that she's taken jobs in that area before, but has never seen or heard of a village called Seabellus. Gray concludes that someone must have sent a fake job request, but Carla doubts it's just a prank. As Wendy wonders if they should go help, Yukino runs in, urgently wanting to see Lucy. Meanwhile, Lucy tries summoning all her Spirits, but to no avail. After a while she realizes she hasn't tried using one of her silver keys, so she summons Crux, who falls over as soon as he arrives. Seeing that Crux is beat up, the Mages ask him what happened to him. Crux tells them something terrible has happened to the Celestial Spirit World but before he can say much, a mysterious person arrives, and grabs Crux with a whip. They aren't sure who it is, but Natsu recognizes the scent, and to their surprise, it's Virgo, who looks and acts extremely different from before. At the Fairy Tail guild, Yukino explains that whenever she tries to summon Libra or Pisces she doesn't get a response. The reason Yukino came to Fairy Tail looking for Lucy was because she thought maybe the other Celestial Spirit Mage couldn't summon spirits either. They discuss whether or not they should go help Natsu and Lucy, but decide that they can most likely handle it. Virgo forces Crux back to the Celestial Spirit World while Natsu and Happy question if she really is Virgo, but Lucy can tell that she is still the same Spirit, even if she's completely different. Natsu tries to fight Virgo, but Lucy stops them, saying that she will take care of it as they have a contract. Virgo seems confused by this, and Lucy asks if she has forgotten about her. Virgo replies, telling Lucy that all of her memories are gone, and attacks Lucy with her whip. Lucy brings out Fleuve d'étoiles and fights Virgo. Lucy gains the upper hand and is about to defeat Virgo but she is stopped by the memories of the Spirit's former self, giving Virgo a chance to strike Lucy. Natsu tries to help, but Lucy tells him to stop. However, after seeing Virgo beating her, he decides to intervene anyway. The rest of Lucy's Celestial Spirits appear, all looking and acting different than before as well. Leo tells them that they're not the same Spirits as before and their contract with Lucy is now null and void, having sent the fake job request so they could reveal this. Lucy tells them she won't agree to this, because according to her, their relationship wasn't based on contracts and orders. The Celestial Spirits tell her that they don't remember any of that so it doesn't matter to them and they won't have any kind of relationship now. With Leo leading them, the spirits attack the Mages. Natsu tells Happy and Lucy to leave, and starts fighting Leo. The two fight until Happy pulls Natsu out of the fight. Later, in the Celestial Spirit world, the Spirits talk about how the Mages got away, and how they plan to achieve perfect freedom. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Wōtā}} * ** *** |Za Naito}} ** ***Summoned the Southern Cross, Crux * ** ** ** * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** ** |Bīsuto Sōru}} * * *Dark Regulus * Spells used * |Aisu Gaizā}} * |Wōtā Suraisā}} * * * * * * * *Bubble Shot *Hammer of Darkness Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons used * |Etowāru Furūgu}} *Chains *Bow and Arrows *Urn Items used *Umbrellas *Hammers *Shovel *Picket Nails *Carriage *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Southern Cross Key Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes